Camp Jordan
by SuchaSweetie
Summary: Lizzie Gordo and Miranda go on a field trip to a camp along with some other students. Hopefully what they don’t know won’t harm them right? Wrong! R
1. Default Chapter

"Camp Jordan"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. (This disclaimer applies towards all of the chapters in this story.)  
  
Summary: Lizzie Gordo and Miranda go on a field trip to a camp along with some other students. Hopefully what they don't know won't harm them right? Wrong! R&R  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I love you."  
  
Lizzie sat...dumbfounded.  
  
First they were just talking about the movies on Friday then, out of no where, Gordo says The three words  
  
"Lizzie I said...I love you."  
  
"Yeah, I heard."  
  
"Well... do you want to...you know...say Something?!"  
  
"Uh...Well Gordo..."  
  
"Lizzie, let me ask you something..."  
  
"Okay, shoot!"  
  
"Well, we have been going out for oh about six month's and known each other for ever right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, don't you think you kind of owe it to me to well say you... love me?!"  
  
"Um...but I don't. I mean I do! But I don't think that I am ready...to well...you know...say it."  
  
"Right Lizzie, You know, you will never fail to amaze me."  
  
"Well I guess that's just the way I am!"  
  
Then suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Honey..."  
  
"Yeah mom, come in."  
  
Mrs. McGuire came in shuffling through all of her new founded mail.  
  
"Well, I was going through the mail...and uh...here, here you got something about a field trip that your school is going on to some camp...I wonder why you got it in the mail...hmm...well here I already read and signed it in case you do decide to go. Gordo you and Miranda probably got one too considering Lizzie did...well I guess I will just leave you two alone."  
  
Giving Lizzie a wink, she walked out of the room.  
  
Lizzie looked over at Gordo he obviously saw that wink. Lizzie turned a bright red.  
  
"Lizzie please, don't be embarrassed."  
  
As Gordo said that he let out a little giggle.  
  
"Ohhh, you're getting it Gordon!"  
  
"Oh ya think? Bring it on McGuire...Hmm hmm whatcha got?"  
  
Lizzie practically jumped onto Gordo but he caught her with his kind arms and gently kissed her on her lips.  
  
"Well that was nice." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Your telling me"  
  
After a little more kissing with Lizzie Gordo decided to start off for home...he didn't want to get TO caught up in the moment with her. Every time they were together he always found himself wanting more, but never receiving more. Which was probably a good thing.  
  
END CHAP.  
  
A/N: How do u like it so far? Well R&R! 


	2. Are you going?

  
  
Chapter 2  
  
RRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"LIZZZIEEEE!"  
  
"Miranda? What's up why so...happy?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Did you get the Field trip form in the mail?!?!?!"  
  
"Umm yes...why?"  
  
"Lizzie this is like gonna be so cool! We all get to be together at a camp nonetheless! Plus its haunted what could get any better than that, I mean- ..."  
  
"Wait, Miranda did you just say that it was...haunted?"  
  
"Yeah...isn't that cool?!... Wait Lizzie your not...scared are you?"  
  
"No, no...no"  
  
"Oh my gosh you are! Look, Lizzie people go to these camps all the time, nothing ever happens! But like you GOTTO go because if you don't Gordo will be like all alone and-..."  
  
"Gordo's going!"  
  
"Yeah didn't he tell you."  
  
"No, actually I haven't got to talk to him since yesterday."  
  
Lizzie sighed happily when she said yesterday.  
  
"So, will you go?"  
  
"Well DUH if Gordo is going!"  
  
"Ha I knew that would get you to go! Well I'm going to get off of the phone with you my mom wants me to finish my chores. This camp is going to be so great! Bye!"  
  
"Yeah, Bye."  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone.  
  
And all sorts of feelings were popping into her head. She was absolutely horrified about Going to Camp Jordan.  
  
But also what better way than to get closer to Gordo and, well maybe tell him that she does...love him.  
  
END CHAP.  
  
A/N: Good? Hope so! R&R! I had the rating R but then decided it was too harsh, so now I am back to a PG13 


	3. Let's Go!

  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Lizzie! Gordo is at the door for you." Said Matt in his most utterly annoying voice.  
  
"Just a sec!" replied a shocked Lizzie  
  
Gordo wasn't supposed to be here for another hour the bus wasn't going to arrive until 10:00 A.M. and it was still only 8:20.  
  
"Gordo!"  
  
"Hey Liz."  
  
Lizzie greeted him with an unbelievably long kiss that seemed to last quite a few minutes. Then realizing that they were in the threshold of her doorway where practically everyone could spot them swapping spit they decided to move upstairs and finish up packing.  
  
"So, you excited McG?"  
  
"Um well I suppose, I mean yeah. Yeah I am excited!"  
  
"You don't seem like it. Is something bothering you?"  
  
"Um well kind of. Gordo, Miranda mentioned something about this camp that really bothered me...something about that it's well haunted."  
  
"Lizzie you can't possibly believe that I mean, come on Miranda is probably just trying to psyche you out."  
  
"Yeah, here"  
  
Lizzie moved over to Gordo and sat on his lap.  
  
"Don't worry about this camp okay? It's going to be fun! Especially with you there."  
  
Lizzie just couldn't resist giving Gordo another exceptionally long kiss. She loved it when he talked to her like she was the only one who mattered.  
  
"Thanks Gordo."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Being my best friend. Not to mention my boyfriend."  
  
"Ha... no problem Liz, anytime."  
  
"Lizzie, Gordo! You upstairs? It's 9:52 the bus is going to be here anytime now! Get a move on!" Said Mrs. McGuire with a hasty voice.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were upstairs...they were keeping busy kissing and completely lost track of time. Those two were completely caught up in each other.  
  
"Whoops! Okay mom we will be down in a sec!"  
  
"Oh and before I forget Miranda called earlier she said that she will meet you at the bus stop!" Replied Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"Uh okay mom!"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo returned to their previous 'activities' then Gordo interrupted.  
  
"Lizzie, we really should get going now..."  
  
"Yeah I guess that you are right..."  
  
With that Lizzie and Gordo went down the flight of steps and said their goodbyes to Lizzie's family.  
  
"You ready for an adventure Liz?"  
  
"...Um...yeah...yeah I am!" Lizzie sounded very unsure of herself.  
  
"Then let's get going!"  
  
Gordo and Lizzie exited the house that they wouldn't be seeing in a whole two weeks...or maybe longer...  
  
END CHAP.  
  
A/N: MUAHAHAHA! lol You like so far? R&R! 


	4. Paradise?

Chapter 4  
  
"Hey Miranda!"  
  
Both Gordo and Lizzie said in unison.  
  
"Oh hey guys! Gosh I thought that you two were never going to show up!"  
  
"Oh...sorry we got...distracted."  
  
"Yeah I bet...so are you guys excited?! I am! I can't wait! These two weeks are going to be the best!"  
  
"Yeah they sure are."  
  
Gordo said that while looking into the eyes of Lizzie, he was especially excited because this would be the first time that they all alone together.  
  
Miranda could almost barf at the thought of what Gordo had on his mind, two weeks of making out with Lizzie. Even she could see through him and know what he was thinking. It was repulsing.  
  
"Gordo! Please don't tell me that you are going to waste these weeks away with kissing!"  
  
"Miranda...I have no idea what you are talking about..."  
  
"Sure...whatever you say Gordo...hey...did you guys notice that we are like the only people at the bus stop?"  
  
"Yeah...it's kind of freaky, maybe there are other bus stops for the other students..."  
  
Replied a freaked out Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah...maybe."  
  
With that a bus pulled up.  
  
They entered and Lizzie was obviously right. There had to of been other bus stops, because Ethan, Kate, Larry, and Claire were all on the bus.  
  
"Oh you have got to be kidding me...the three dorks are going on this trip!" said Kate Sanders.  
  
Lizzie gave her a smirk and sat down next to her boyfriend.  
  
Miranda sat in the seat next to Lizzie and Gordo. "Here we go guys! Two weeks of Paradise! No school just...fun!"  
  
Lizzie felt very unsure that it would be a paradise of fun...  
  
"Yeah...fun."  
  
END CHAP.  
  
A/N: So you like? I promise the next chapter will be longer. R&R please and let me know! 


	5. Arriving

  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Okay as usual I don't own LM. But I do own Miss. Juli..  
  
After A two-hour bus ride everyone arrived at Camp Jordan.  
  
"Wow...this place is...huge!"  
  
Gordo was absolutely amused by the site of everything.  
  
"Ya know? This would make a great setting for a horror film."  
  
Then Gordo walked slowly up behind Lizzie ever so quietly...  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"AHH! Gordo! Are you crazy you scared the Hell out of me!"  
  
"Aww...I'm sorry...forgive me?"  
  
Then he moved in to kiss her...just like he always did to make up. And as usual Lizzie ALWAYS forgave him.  
  
"You two are such dorks. Stop making out and let's check this place out instead."  
  
All seven students were in awe about what they were looking at. First they saw 3 log cabins beautifully built. Then their eyes wondered over to the lake, it was so amazing. Everything reflecting off of the sunny shore. Next they saw what really amazed them a huge forest that seemed to take over everything and anything that came into contact with it.  
  
Suddenly everyone's thought's were interrupted.  
  
"Hello everyone I am your camp manager and counselor. You can call me Miss. Juli. Well we did have another counselor...but well...it was...uncomely...Anyway, in a little while a youth counselor should be showing up. He is about your age It's his first year in counseling. Let me show you around camp Jordan and let you know a few things."  
  
Lizzie and Miranda looked at each other. Both of them knew what each were thinking. The counselor was unusually...freaky. She wore long black pants and a red top reading Camp Jordan, her hair was black and ran down her back, and she was unusually pale. But the thing that freaked them out was the fact that she had scars all up and down her body, on her arms, neck, and face. They weren't normal scars either they were deep hard baring scars that looked like someone purposely done to her.  
  
"Over here to your left are our three main cabins. You can pair with whom you want to room with. That is of no matter to us."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo both looked at each other, and began smiling.  
  
"...And to your right is the lake. We call it Lake Jordan, which is why our camp is called Jordan. It is named after one of our late owners...to most people Jordan was a great counselor...but to others he was just a mistake..."  
  
Miss. Juli looked down to the ground when she made that last remark.  
  
"Anyways on to the forest. It would be wise for every single one of you to never step foot back there. It might be tempting I know...but it wouldn't be wise. We have lost many because of their curiosity...don't let it get the best of you."  
  
Miranda, Lizzie and Gordo all looked at each other. The last statement that the suspicious counselor made all scared them.  
  
"Uh...Miss...Juli? Yeah I need to let out some soda's I drank on the bus...any bathroom?"  
  
...Ethan could be such a dork sometimes...  
  
"Yes...Mr....?  
  
"Uh...Mr...uh... Ethan."  
  
"Right...Mr. Ethan... Well we only hold one restroom on campgrounds...and it's on the far side...over where you first came into the camp."  
  
"Right...okay be back soon..."  
  
"Wait! It would be wise to not leave the premises without a partner. I think that everyone should walk in pairs..."  
  
"Naw...Miss...lady girl I'm fine...I ain't no baby."  
  
"I really advise a partner...but okay if you say your fine."  
  
"Be back before you can say...uhh...back..."  
  
Everyone giggled at his childish remarks...he was so...odd.  
  
"Anyway back to the tour...over here is the..."  
  
Her sentence trailed off as no one was listening to her anyway. In fact all they were talking about mostly was taking a dip in the lake.  
  
Miss. Juli got off her topic.  
  
"Excuse me? Are you talking about going for a swim in Lake Jordan?"  
  
No one would answer...the counselor freaked them all out. So suddenly Kate pushed Lizzie up to the front to answer the question.  
  
"Uh...y- yes...Miss. Juli...we uh just wanted to go for a little swim before dinner if that was...okay?"  
  
"No. No it's not okay."  
  
Lizzie was taken aback.  
  
Finally Miranda broke the silence.  
  
"Can we ask why?"  
  
"It's really not much of your business...but fine. You see Lake Jordan...is..."  
  
Miss. Juli's sentence was cut off by a loud, piercing scream that seemed to be coming from...Ethan.  
  
END CHAP.  
  
A/N: hehe getting good? 


	6. The Mysterious stranger

  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Yet again a new character...I own Luke.  
  
Everyone stared at one another in terms of complete and total shock. Then they ran to where Ethan had scampered off.  
  
"Ethan, are you alright?"  
  
"...Whoa...yeah I'm fine it's just this dude over here scared me."  
  
A young Blonde haired, blue-eyed boy walked up to everyone. He was very tall maybe 6'0. And very handsome, but there was something...oddly...mysterious about this human being.  
  
"Sorry I really didn't mean to scare anyone I was just on my way to see Miss. Juli and check in...I'm the youth counselor...my name is Luke."  
  
"Oh, yes of course. Luke well it's great to see you again. I have been expecting you for a few days now...what took you so long?"  
  
"Uh...well let's just say...we got lost."  
  
They were both acting very suspicious by the way that they were talking. It was as if they were talking in code or something.  
  
"Right. Well these are the campers, and campers this is Luke. You can talk to him about anything that you would like. He will be here for you whenever you need him."  
  
Miss. Juli oddly emphasized 'whenever'.  
  
All of the girls were practically drooling over Luke. He was a very attractive young man, and every girl noticed it. Even Lizzie did, and Gordo realized that she did too. So he decided to speak up.  
  
"So...uh when's dinner."  
  
"Ah...yes dinner. Well I believe that it should be ready by now. How about everyone finds a cabin they want and put their things there. Then come to the cafeteria. It's over at the main lodge..."  
  
Then Miss. Juli said something very faint under her breathe.  
  
"If any of you little brat's would have been listening to me during the tour you would have already known that..."  
  
"What was that Miss. Juli?" Said a very attentive Lizzie.  
  
"Oh...nothing. Just hurry to dinner...we wouldn't want it to get cold now would we?"  
  
Lizzie smiled and went on her way.  
  
Miss. Juli knew that Lizzie was going to be the tough one of the group...now that would just have to change...and Miss. Juli's little 'youth counselor' would be the perfect one to change it.  
  
END CHAP. 


	7. Dinner with Luke

  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Hey I am SO sorry about not updating for a while...I have been really busy lately...Well enough of me rambling on...Here's chapter 7.  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo all made their way into the cafeteria. Of course after they chose cabins and roommates, and obviously they all roomed together.  
  
The dinner that was being served in the cafeteria wasn't actually that bad, as everyone had expected it to be. There was fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, macaroni and cheese. Everyone got a serving of what they wanted, and it was greatly appreciated considering that none of them had eaten the entire bus ride there.  
  
"So, Lizzie you like the camp so far? I told you it wasn't 'haunted'."  
  
"Shut up Gordo...just because I can be paranoid doesn't mean that the entire camp has to know that."  
  
"Gosh, sorry I'll be sure not to get into your business next time."  
  
While saying that Gordo got up and left the table to return to the cabin.  
  
"Gordo-..."  
  
Lizzie was really surprised by her boyfriend's actions.  
  
"Miranda, what's up with him lately...ever since that Luke guy got here he has been acting really weird around me."  
  
"I don't know, I mean your asking me to get into Gordo's weird mind...please you would have way better luck at that then me..."  
  
"I guess you have a point...maybe I should just let it go for now...I mean he should cool down before the end of the night...hopefully."  
  
Suddenly Luke, the youth counselor came and sat next to Miranda.  
  
"Hey, I've seen you two around a lot...my name is Luke."  
  
"We know!"  
  
They both said in complete unison...then giggled for being embarrassed.  
  
"So, what cabin are you guys staying in?"  
  
"One!"  
  
"You two are really...funny."  
  
They both blushed. After a few seconds of silence...Miranda decided to speak up.  
  
"So...Luke are you...dating anyone?"  
  
Lizzie looked at her friend in shock that she had asked that question.  
  
Luke chuckled and then replied.  
  
"Um...well at the moment no...I just think that I am keeping my options open."  
  
"Oh...open eh? Well...what if I was one of your 'options'."  
  
Luke was very surprised by her flirtatious side. He thought Lizzie would be the more flirty one...personally he would have preferred that Lizzie was flirtier...it would have been easier to complete his mission. But now he had to deal with Miranda.  
  
"Well...then I would be flattered."  
  
They both smiled at one another. Lizzie felt that she had been thrown to the side, and she didn't know how to get back into their little 'conversation' now.  
  
Then Luke got a thought in his warped mind. Maybe if he got more close to Miranda then he would be able to get close to Lizzie as well...yes that just might work...  
  
"So...uh Miranda I know that we are at camp and everything but I was thinking maybe we could catch a bite to eat sometime..."  
  
"Really? I-...I mean of course, I would love that."  
  
"Great, well I will see you around okay?"  
  
"Yeah...bye."  
  
"Later Lizzie."  
  
"See ya..."  
  
"OH MY GOSH! Lizzie! This is so great! Now we both have someone!"  
  
"Yeah...great."  
  
END CHAP.  
  
A/N: Little jealousy from Lizzie? Hmm lol And don't worry Gordo should be back in the next chapter! 


	8. Making upin the same bed

  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Miranda and Lizzie finally made their way's back to the cabin, after a very long, but delightful dinner. Well at least it was for Miranda anyway.  
  
When they reached the cabin, they found Gordo asleep on the bed.  
  
"Aw...he's so cute when he is sleeping!"  
  
Miranda giggled.  
  
"Sure he is...Oh no...we have a slight problem."  
  
"What...?"  
  
"There's only two bed's...and you both know that I have to have my own bed to sleep in...I have always been like that."  
  
"So...you're saying that me and Gordo have to sleep in the SAME bed?"  
  
"Well...yes. It's not like it's that big of a deal...you two ARE dating..."  
  
"Yeah...but...Miranda we're talking about sleeping in the same bed. What if things get...you know? Out of hand..."  
  
"Oh please Lizzie! This is Gordo we are talking about here...him and the expression 'out of hand' are never used in the same sentence." They both chuckled. Miranda did have a point after all.  
  
"I guess that you're right..."  
  
Then Gordo finally woke up from his deep slumber.  
  
"Uh...hey Gordo."  
  
"Hi..."  
  
Miranda realized that they both needed a few minute's alone to clear up whatever 'fight' that they had. So she left to go outside and try to find Luke.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Yeah...look Gordo...I don't know what happened between us in there...but-."  
  
"Lizzie...I'm sorry, I really don't know what had gotten into me...it's just that..."  
  
"That what Gordo?"  
  
"I don't know...it just seems like ever since that Luke guy got here...I've been a little uptight I guess...I mean he's a lot more 'good looking' than I am and...for the first time I feel like I could lose you to another guy...and I don't like that feeling."  
  
Lizzie didn't know whether to be mad at Gordo...or feel sorry for him.  
  
"Gordo...you could never 'lose' me. I'm not going to just ditch you for the first guy who walks into my vision. You know me better then that."  
  
"Yeah I know...but Luke there's something different about him...something that I don't...trust."  
  
Lizzie began to get a little bit frustrated...she told Gordo that there was NO chance she would ever just break up with him for another guy...but he wouldn't believe her.  
  
"Look, Gordo...it's okay that you don't trust Luke...but I thought that you could at least trust me..."  
  
Lizzie began to get up...but then Gordo stood up and pulled her back towards him.  
  
"Lizzie I do trust you and I love you...more than you will ever know...I would do anything and everything for you."  
  
Lizzie turned around into his arms, and began to smile.  
  
"I-...I love you too, Gordo."  
  
Gordo looked into Lizzie's eyes.  
  
"Y- you do?"  
  
"...Yes."  
  
They both smiled at one another...then Gordo cupped Lizzie's face into his hands and they both shared a very loving, and passionate kiss.  
  
As the kissing continued...Gordo and Lizzie fell upon the bed that Gordo had just been resting in. He made his way on top of her as they were continuously making out. Lizzie had been wearing a flirtatious, flippy skirt that day...which made it an easy way for Gordo's hand to go up into the skirt...Gordo moved his lips down to Lizzie's neck.  
  
"Well...I don't think that sleeping in the same bed will be a problem."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo both sat up quickly to find Miranda in the doorway giggling at their actions.  
  
"Miranda!"  
  
Said Lizzie with a surprised and yet angry tone...for walking in on them.  
  
"Hey...I live here too."  
  
"Wait a sec...what does she mean us 'sleeping in the same bed'...Lizzie?"  
  
"Uh...well there's only two bed's and ...Miranda 'claims' that she can't have anyone else in the same bed as her...so..."  
  
"So...that leave's you and Lizzie in the same bed."  
  
Gordo smiled...this would be an interesting time at camp.  
  
END CHAP.  
  
A/N: Getting a little steamy eh? lol haha...well plz R&R! 


	9. Miranda and Luke?

  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Night had finally fallen upon Camp Jordan. Everyone was content...especially Gordo and Lizzie. After all they were where they had wanted to be ever since they began dating, in each other's arms.  
  
"Lizzie...pssssttt! Lizzie are you awake?"  
  
"...I am now..."  
  
"Sorry, Liz..."  
  
"It's alright, Gordo. So why did you wake me up anyway?"  
  
"Uh...well I honestly don't know."  
  
Lizzie looked up at the alarm clock that she brought with her from home.  
  
"So you woke me up at 11:42 at night just because you...don't know."  
  
Gordo chuckled.  
  
"Well when you put it that way it makes it sound like I am an idiot."  
  
"Well, you are. You're my idiot."  
  
Gordo fell into Lizzie's lips and they shared a passionate kiss.  
  
Then without acknowledgment Miranda woke up.  
  
"Ugh! Would you two shut up! I am trying to get some sleep before I see Luke tomorrow!"  
  
"Sorry, Miranda."  
  
They both said in unison.  
  
"Wait...are you telling me that Miranda is infatuated with that geek too?"  
  
"Gordo...Miranda's not 'infatuated' with him...and if she was she has the right to. Luke asked her out at dinner today."  
  
"Oh...and how come I wasn't informed of this typical girl gossip?"  
  
"Uh...I don't know, Gordo. You never usually seem to care about it."  
  
"Well I care if my best friend is going to get hurt!"  
  
"And how do you know that she is going to end up hurt...?"  
  
"Well...uh..."  
  
"Exactly Gordo, you don't know if she is going to get hurt...I don't know why you hate that guy so much. He seems pretty nice."  
  
What Lizzie really wanted to accompany to her sentence was that he was also super cute...but she decided it would be best to leave that little part out. Gordo sure seemed to get really jealous easily these days.  
  
"Whatever you say Lizzie. Let's just get back to bed."  
  
"Okay, Gordo...good night...I love you."  
  
There was no reply.  
  
END CHAP.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short...I am having a little writers block...hopefully that will go away soon. Anyway... please read and review! I love hearing from you! 


	10. A killing in the shower room

  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Morning had finally come to the camp. As Lizzie's annoying alarm clock went off at precisely 8:00 A.M.  
  
Lizzie turned it off and woke up both of her friends. After that task was completed she went into the CO-ED bathroom and began running her water to take a shower.  
  
Before she stepped into the shower...she realized that everything in the restroom just didn't seem right. Everything was really...quiet and suspicious, but she just let it go and decided that she was being paranoid.  
  
Halfway through her shower she heard the door opening into the bathroom, she rinsed out the rest of the shampoo that was in her hair and turned off her water. Then grabbed her towel and rapped it around herself.  
  
"H- hello? Is anyone there?!"  
  
...No response...  
  
Lizzie began to be getting very scared...and she still hadn't moved her shower curtain to the side to see if anyone was there, she was too terrified. So she decided that she had to sooner or later...so she finally moved it aside...  
  
She looked around awkwardly, at first she saw nothing...just the sinks...more showers...nothing out of the usual.  
  
But then she spotted something that made her gag...and step backward.  
  
There was a huge puddle of blood surrounding a badly beaten body, of none other than...Kate.  
  
"O MY GOSH! KATE-...KATE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"  
  
"L-lizzie?"  
  
Kate said as coughing up get--...get help..."  
  
Then suddenly Kate's chest stopped moving up and down...she had passed.  
  
A/N: Yes, very short...but getting good hmm? lol. Well...we have our first murder...R&R! 


	11. Pranks?

  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Lizzie's eyes were filled with tears, tears of fright, tears of sorrow, and tears of shock.  
  
After about a minute of crying she realized that she was still in the shower room in which a classmate had just been murdered. She had to get out of there, what if the killer was still in there.  
  
She began to run back to her cabin.  
  
"GORDO! MIRANDA!"  
  
"What? What's wrong!"  
  
"I was- and she- I just- and Kate."  
  
"Wait...Lizzie calm down. What's wrong?"  
  
"Kate has been murdered! I was taking my shower and I heard something...so I looked out and there was Kate lying on the floor half dead and then...she told me to get help...and she-."  
  
"Oh my gosh. Okay come on, we have to get out of here and find Miss. Juli...or something."  
  
Gordo handed Lizzie some clothing, she dressed and they all ran out of the cabin in search of Miss. Juli.  
  
All three of the friends were on their way to the camp office when Claire ran up to them, her eyes seemed to be red and puffy as if she had been crying.  
  
"Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo! Oh thank god I found someone! I went to take my shower and Kate was lying in there...dead."  
  
"We know, Lizzie found the same thing. Come with us we're going to get help."  
  
They all four finally reached the office.  
  
"MISS. JULI!!"  
  
They all stated at once.  
  
"What? What is it?!"  
  
"We were- and Kate- but she's..."  
  
"Kate has been murdered."  
  
Miss. Juli looked at all of their faces.  
  
"You can't be serious...this isn't some prank is it?"  
  
Gordo was getting frustrated with this supposed Camp Manager.  
  
"Look, Lizzie and Claire saw what they saw. Someone is out there. Someone murdered Kate!"  
  
"...Okay...okay no need to be hasty! So where is this 'supposed' murder victim."  
  
"In the CO-ED bathroom...by the shower's." Said both Lizzie and Claire.  
  
"Right...well let's go check this out I guess."  
  
All for of the classmate's looked at each other. This Miss. Juli did not believe them. It was crazy...she was crazy.  
  
After walking a little bit, they finally reached the bathroom. Miss. Juli went in first, followed by the four of them.  
  
"See, exactly what I thought. This was just some stupid little prank created by you kids."  
  
They all looked around. Especially Claire and Lizzie, since they were the one's who had seen it in the first place.  
  
"But- no. NO there was a body, Kate's body, and blood a puddle of blood!"  
  
Lizzie and Claire looked at each other. They knew that they weren't losing their minds. Both of them had seen it, and Kate even TALKED to Lizzie before she passed.  
  
"Right Girls, look I don't want anymore of these elaborate pranks again, understood?"  
  
They both looked at her and gave her the meanest dirtiest look that they could muster up.  
  
Then Miss. Juli walked, satisfied out of the restroom. Luke had done exactly what she needed him to do. This was going to be an easy year at Camp Jordan, with Luke there. She then put an evil smirk on her face. Oh yes, an easy year indeed.  
  
END CHAP.  
  
A/N: Well, well, well. What is our counselor's up to...lol please R&R!  
  
Thank you to all of the reviewers! You give me the reason to write! 


	12. She's been Lying

Chapter 12

Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, and Claire all exited the restroom. They could not believe that the one and ONLY adult on supervision didn't believe them, and also how Kate's body just seemed to disappear. Without even a drop of blood left behind.

"How...how did this happen. We both know for a fact that Kate was lying in there...dead."

"I know...I saw it too...this make's no sense."

"Maybe you guys just...thought you saw it." Said Miranda.

"How could we have BOTH just think the exact same thing, and Kate...she...she talked to me."

They all looked towards the ground. Then Lizzie spoke up again.

"Someone did this to Kate, and someone covered it up. The only question is...who. Who could have done this to someone, who here in this camp is a murderer?"

All four of them looked at each other. Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda knew that they wouldn't murder anyone, plus it would have been impossible they were in the cabin the entire time that the murder had occurred and then they were with Lizzie and Claire afterwards. But Claire on the other hand...well...they didn't know where she was until recently...

"Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"Claire, where were you exactly?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean...when Kate...when she was murdered. Where did you find her?"

"Uh...in front of the door...yeah in front of the door near the shower's. You know what guys I should probably get back to my cabin and let everyone know about this tragic event...bye."

"Yeah..."

"Guys..."

"What is it Lizzie?"

"Kate wasn't in front of the door...she was near the towels by the shower stall's."

All three of them looked at each other with horrified looks. Claire had been lying, but why?

END CHAP.

A/N: hehe! Good? lol hope so! What is Claire up to...hmm?


	13. Luke's information

Chapter 13

Miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo decided to head back to their cabin. It was already 11:34 A.M. and lunch was in only 10 minutes. So if they wanted to eat, they had better got back.

But the one thing that they were all caring about most was THEIR safety; I mean they are in a camp with no contact with the outside world, and also some weird counselor who doesn't even believe them about Kate. But what were they to do. No cell phones were permitted into the camp, so there was absolutely no way for their parent's or any guardian to be contacted. When they first came to Camp Jordan they never even thought about having to make contact with anyone, they just thought it was some silly camp rule that cell phones and communication was banned...and now they really wished they had thought a lot more about this little 'camp' they were staying at. They needed to find a way out and quick before anything else bad happened.

"Gordo..."

"What is it, Liz?"

Lizzie stuttered her usual stutter for a moment and then began.

"I really want to leave this place. No one believes anything that is happening to us here and I mean why would they...but...Gordo there is something seriously wrong with this place. Why would a teenage girl just...be...murdered? I think we need to get out of here before something else...something worse happens."

Gordo moved over to his girlfriend and cradled her in his arms, she had plenty enough.

Suddenly Luke barged through the door to their cabin, with an exasperated and very serious look on his face.

Miranda looked at her recently claimed 'boyfriend'. She completely forgot about him, after everything that had been happening that day how couldn't she.

Finally she snapped back to reality.

"Luke. Luke what's wrong?"

"There's been...a...murder. Another one."

Lizzie stood up and glared over to Luke's eyes.

"Wh- how? Who?"

Out of breath Luke answered.

"C- Claire. Claire has been murdered."

Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda looked at each other and stared into one another's eyes.

Then Lizzie switched her glare back over to Luke.

"How did you even know about the first one...about Kate?"

He looked at her shocked; he wasn't expecting that kind of question.

"Look, I know that you think I am a bad guy...but I'm not. I'm really not; truthfully I am here to help you! Please just trust me."

"I will trust you when I know how you knew about Kate."

He sighed, very exhausted.

"Well...see I was walking to the shower room this morning just doing my regular routine like every morning, and I saw this strange figure lurking in the shadow's just staring at Lizzie, at first I thought it was just Gordo being some kind of pervert..."

Miranda giggled, very tickled by that comment.

"...But then I got a little closer...and I realized how it wasn't him...personally I thought that Lizzie was in trouble...so I followed her into the shower room. Where she got into the shower, so I figured that everything was alright. I decided to just stay in one of the stall's until she finished up so I wouldn't scared her or anything by making noise to start my shower. Then out of nowhere I heard a really odd noise...something unexpected. I sat in the stall for a moment debating on whether to open the door or keep it shut. Finally I decided to open it, after about 5 minutes, and when I looked I saw a pool of blood around Kate's fragile body and heard the shower room door slam shut I looked out the window and saw Lizzie running. Naturally, like any other person I panicked and I thought, what if someone walks in here and see's me right next to her body. They would think that I was the murderer. Which honestly wasn't true."

Gordo, Miranda and Lizzie stared at each other and then decided to let him continue on.

"So, I freaked and I took towels and picked up her weightless, cold body...and I..."

"You...?" They all three said in unison.

"I through her into the lake...lake Jordan."

"Wh...why? Why would you do something like that? You could have reported it! You are one of the counselor's after all!"

Said, a very frustrated and shocked Lizzie.

"I know, I know that I could have. It's just I freaked out and I didn't know what to do. I was scared. I mean this is after all my first year and I was just so...well...scared...Miranda...if you don't want to ya know...go out anymore I understand."

Miranda glared at him.

"Did you...did you even have any feelings for me? At all?"

Lizzie didn't know where that had come from; they had a lot more important matters in their hands.

Finally Luke responded after a long halt of silence.

"N-...no. If you want me to be completely honest, I uh...I never did. I kind of...actually liked Lizzie and I was just...using you to get to her...I realize that it was wrong...and I'm sorry."

Miranda stared deep into his eyes. He had been lying to her.

"How dare you. You had no right at all to violate my feelings like that, you know she has a boyfriend whom she love's more then you will ever know and nothing not even you will break that love."

Then she simply walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

Miranda was to the point of tears; the guy that she snagged for the summer was throwing a dead girl over a bridge into a lake, and crushing on her best friend. She had heard plenty enough and decided to run out of her cabin.

"I- I had better go check on her."

Said Lizzie and then she began to walk out of the cabin, until Luke gently grabbed her arm.

"No, I should go talk to her."

Lizzie stepped back and decided to let him. What would he have to lose; she already smacked him hard across the face.

There was a moment of silence after Luke had exited the small cabin.

But reluctantly Gordo spoke.

"Kate...and Claire...they...they're dead."

Lizzie looked into her boyfriend's eyes. She had known what happened to her beloved boyfriend at that moment. He had truly comprehended what had happened on that day. He realized that death wasn't just in the movies...it happened in real life as well.

After about another minute, Lizzie walked over to Gordo and curled up in his arms...they had both had enough...it was time to find a way out of there.

END CHAP.

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay of this chapter...I have been terribly busy. And it is getting really hard trying to write this, now that it is getting to the good parts...lol hopefully another chapter will be up soon. Please Read and Review! Also, I realize that this chapter doesn't mention why Claire was lying...but the truth is I had no clue how to work it in here. So maybe I will try to get it into the next chapter...and maybe not...lol hopefully this will all work out! Thanks so much for all of the reviews!


	14. Experiment

Chapter 14

A/N: I am REALLY sorry for the delay on this chapter. But school has become a major **pain** and I don't have that much time to write whenever I want to. But I found some time **today **lol. So I decided I would try to write a chapter to at least keep you interested. Also, I would like at least 8 reviews for this chapter...I am thinking that if I don't get that many then I will discontinue this story. Sorry, but I am not going to write it if no one is reading it. Well enough of me babbling here's the chapter.

------

Morning had approached the camp. Without them even realizing it. Lizzie had fallen asleep in Gordo's arms the night before, not even thinking about her best friend being with a guy who could pass as a psychopath. And now it was bright and early, they had to get dressed and ready if they were going to try and find a way out of there and if they were going to find Miranda.

They both thought it wise to skip a shower this morning.

Lizzie walked over to her dresser that the camp had oh so graciously provided. She took out a low cut yellow V-neck shirt, along with a pair of faded hip huggers. After she had fully dressed she began to take out the rest of her clothes that were in the dresser. She decided that she had better start packing now if she was going to try and get out of there today.

Gordo was a lot quicker at picking out his clothing. In fact he wasn't even going to change out of what he was wearing the night before, but Lizzie wouldn't have it and she made him change into a Maroon hoodie with jeans.

After there fashion arrangements were made. They cautiously walked out of their cabin in search of Miranda.

They walked for maybe five minutes and came upon the Mexican girl sitting on the camp swing with Luke.

At first they were hesitant about going up to them, they had no idea what might have occurred the night before and they weren't sure on how to classify Luke at this moment in time. Was he their enemy? Or was he their friend? Before they even came to a conclusion Miranda glimpsed back at them and waved them over.

So Gordo reached for Lizzie's hand and they began walking.

When they reached Miranda and Luke. It was quiet. So Lizzie decided to be the one to strike up the conversation.

"So...what's going on with you two?"

Miranda looked up into Lizzie's eyes. Lizzie could tell that her friend had been recently crying.

Miranda sniffled. Then finally she spoke.

"We're...we're okay. He told me...about...everything. I understand now."

Lizzie and Gordo were really confused. What in the world was she talking about?

"Huh? What's going on?"

Finally Luke took his turn to speak.

"I-...I knew about this. About everything."

Gordo looked down at Luke.

"Wait...you knew...about the murders?! And you didn't tell anyone?!"

"No, you don't understand. It was all just supposed to be a game. A simple game. That was before everything got out of hand. The murders became real. It all became real."

Lizzie was confused...

"What do you mean game? What were we lab rat's to you?!"

Luke replied solemnly...

"In so many word's...yes. You were an experiment that went out of hand. After I found out that the murders weren't fake, I tried to stop it, but I was too late. I couldn't do anything."

Gordo decided to say something.

"Wait...what was this experiment about anyway?"

"We were testing how murders affected teenagers our age."

"Wait, who's we?"

"Us, well the camp. Camp Jordan. See no one was supposed to find out. It was supposed to just be a secret. You were to come here, get the fake murders over with, and leave. But this time...it was real. This time it wasn't just an experiment, people really died."

Suddenly Lizzie realized why Miranda was in tears. She was in fear, and shock.

Then Lizzie realized something even bigger.

"Wait, we got forms to come here from our school...they knew about this?!"

"No..."

"Well then how-..."

"We lie. We make up forms that say they are from your school, and then send them in the mail. We pick certain student's from a school...and then send them here. Fortunately, you and your friends were some of those student's."

"Oh yes, how fortunate."

"...I really shouldn't be telling you this...in fact I could probably be killed myself for saying anything...but I'm just as scared as you all are, and I really don't know what to do. We need to get out of here."

"Tell me about it."

END CHAP.

A/N: Please R&R it will decided whether I post more to this story. Thanks.


	15. 4:30

Chapter 15

A/N: Wow, I got a lot of reviews for the previous chapter. A lot more then I had expected. Thank you!! And yet again, sorry for the delay, with school it's just so hard to post. But I will try as hard as I can, now to the story.

--

How? How were all four of them going to get out? What with Miss. Juli watching their every move. Plus, Luke was supposed to be the youth counselor after all, and if Miss. Juli see's him helping the other's out, he would be caught and probably killed. But they had to find some way. Because there was no way that they were staying one more night in that dreadful camp.

"...No no no. We would be caught instantly."

Gordo looked at Luke frustrated. He had given him about every single idea that had come to mind on how to escape, but in Luke's mind every one of them had some sort of flaw.

"Well if you're so intelligent, what do you suggest?"

Luke was dumbfounded. He had no clue as to any idea on how to get out of there, but he had to try.

"Well...how about we..."

Luke looked at everyone's face. They had all eyes on him. He couldn't think like this.

"...go and finish packing the rest of our things, and then meet back here. Let's say...4:30?"

Miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo looked at each other with agreeing faces.

Then Lizzie decided to speak.

"Alright, 4:30 and no later. I want to get out of here as fast as I can."

Luke immediately went back to his counselor bunk and began packing quickly and quietly; he knew that if he made one loud, over suspicious noise Miss. Juli would be in there on him like a dog. He had to pack and get out of there...fast.

Meanwhile, Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda returned to their cabin quickly cramming anything and everything that they had brought with them into their bags and suitcases.

Suddenly, Lizzie realized something.

"Guys..."

Miranda and Gordo were still furiously stuffing things into their luggage.

Under their breath they replied.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Uh...whatever happened to Ethan?"

Gordo and Miranda looked up from their bags, Lizzie was right. Ethan had failed to been heard from ever since the first murder. Where could he be...was he dead as well?

"Wow, I never thought about him. Not with everything going on. Do you-...do you think that he is...ya know..."

"Dead?"

Said Lizzie solemnly.

"...Yeah."

Replied Miranda.

"I- I don't know."

Lizzie looked up at her friend's and began to speak.

"We can't just leave without him, and without knowing if he is...alive. I couldn't live with myself if I just left without knowing if he was alright."

Gordo took Lizzie's hand.

And Miranda decided it was her turn to talk.

"But, if we don't get out of here now we won't ever leave."

"Miranda! I can't believe that you are actually considering leaving Ethan here."

"Lizzie, we don't even know where he is, or where to find him for that matter!"

"Here's a thought, try his cabin."

Miranda looked at the ground...she really wanted out of that horrid camp, but she knew deep inside that Lizzie was right, they had to find Ethan. They couldn't leave him.

"Alright, let's go and fast. We only have an hour and a half before we are supposed to meet Luke."

END CHAP.

A/N: Please Read and review!!! Thanks so much!

-Meg


	16. All because of her

Chapter 16

Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda began walking towards Ethan's cabin, cautiously. They knew that if they made one wrong sound, and Miss. Juli heard them, they would be done for.

After about 50 feet they reached Ethan's cabin, his cabin was a lot different from everyone else's. It was right next to the lake, and very far away from everyone else. Plus it was a one-person cabin, the only one-person cabin in the camp.

Lizzie looked at Miranda, and Gordo before she attempted at knocking on Ethan's door. Just to make sure that she was doing the right thing, it was as if she needed permission to knock. They both gave her a reassuring look, and Lizzie proceeded in knocking.

The first 3 knocks there was no answer…and right as Lizzie was about to turn around to leave she heard a loud noise from inside of the cabin. Terrified she looked back at her friends. They looked just as shocked as Lizzie, and now she had no idea whether or not to enter the room.

But after boggling it back and forth in her mind she beckoned for her friend's to meet her at the top of the steps and enter. Lizzie reached for Gordo's hand and then turned the door knob.

As they entered, there was complete silence. As if nothing at all was out of the ordinary.

Until, they saw Ethan in the corner with one bloody kitchen knife.

Lizzie looked at him, of course she was in complete and utter shock, but at the same time she didn't know what to think.

Finally, Ethan spoke.

"Well, well, well. I knew that it wouldn't be too long before you came. I'm surprised that it took as long as it did."

A fearful Miranda replied.

"Eth- Ethan…? What's going on."

"Oh come on Miranda, isn't it obvious?"

Miranda gave him a 'what in the Hell are you talking about' look.

And Ethan spoke again.

"Wow, I always thought that it was Lizzie who wasn't all there. But I guess it was you all along…For crying out loud, I killed them. I killed them all. They are dead because of ME."

Miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo looked the cold-blooded murderer in the eyes. This whole time they never even took a second to think that the killer could possibly have been Ethan. And now it was all too obvious, it all made complete and total sense.

A horrified Lizzie decided to speak.

"Y- you…you did all of this? …Why…?"

Ethan stared at Lizzie. Why she asked?! Why?! She actually had the guts to say that?

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. You always were the one who just had to know the reasons for everything."

He slowly walked up to her and gently moved his knife alongside her face. Then he cupped her head in his hands and kissed her, hard.

Gordo had enough. It was unbearable to see his girlfriend of 7 month's now to kiss a murderer.

He ran and jumped onto the back of Ethan, and told Miranda and Lizzie to run. Of course they refused to listen.

Ethan shoved Gordo off of him.

"You know Gordo, you always were a cool guy,"

He moved towards him. Out of breath.

"…But now…I believe that things just won't be the same between us…"

Ethan threw his knife to where Gordo was sitting, but just as the knife hit the ground, Gordo jumped up.

Ethan chuckled.

"No wonder you made track, and I didn't. You move like a freaking Olympic Champion,"

Ethan reached down and picked up his knife.

"But that won't save you know, will it Gordon?"

Lizzie couldn't take it anymore.

"Ethan, stop!"

"Stop?! You want me to stop? Do you honestly think that little miss precious is going to stop me from murdering her boyfriend? Ha, I don't think so."

Lizzie looked at him disgustedly. And then tried her best to keep his mind off of Gordo.

"You never answered my question."

Ethan sighed.

"What question would that be?"

"…Why. Why you are doing this."

Ethan giggled to himself.

"You wanna know why Liz?"

Gordo was furious him and only him were aloud to call Lizzie 'Liz'.

Lizzie looked deeply into Ethan's eyes, and then managed to stutter, "Yes."

He walked over to her. And beckoned for the quiet Miranda to come over to where they were standing. And she obeyed.

"I did this because of her."

Lizzie looked at Miranda; they both had a confused look on their faces.

"What are you talking about?"

"Geez, Lizzie, I did this because of her, your best friend. I did this because…all Miranda could notice was Mr. Perfect Luke. If I didn't do something over the top…she wouldn't ever notice me. So, when Miss. Juli suggested that I 'fake' murder everyone…I agreed. I guess I got a little carried away."

He now had a terribly evil look on his face.

And Miranda's mouth had dropped to the ground.

"…But I guess that it doesn't matter in the end does it, Miranda?"

She looked up at him, and with one last look, he stabbed her in her abdomen.

END CHAP.

A/N: Shock of the century. Haha. Please leave me some reviews. I really appreciate it, and I am so sorry for the delay of this chapter. Thanks.


	17. We need a miracle

Chapter 17

Miranda fell to the ground, bleeding in an immense amount.

And with a deep, gasping breath she tried speaking to Lizzie.

"D- d don't let me die. P- p please, not now."

Lizzie tried reaching down and coming to Miranda's rescue, but as she knelt down Ethan quickly grabbed her by her blonde hair and pulled her right back up.

"Don't you **dare **try and help her, or you will be lying on the floor with her."

Terrified, she obeyed his orders.

Gordo wasn't so easily persuaded though. He had been a bystander through the whole stabbing. He wasn't going to just stand there now. Now he was threatening Lizzie. Now he had gone too far.

"Take your hands off of her."

Ethan looked up at Gordo. Did he seriously have enough balls to say that to him? Had he not just witnessed one of his best friend's being stabbed and he still was out to protect perfect little Lizzie. Not in Ethan's fairy tale.

"I'm sorry Gordon, what was that."

"Take your hands off of my girlfriend."

Ethan chuckled.

"Or you'll what? Remember, I'm the one with the knife. What? Are you going to jump me again, hm? Oh, Gordo I am so scared."

Ethan was now laughing hysterically. The whole idea of Gordo trying to 'hurt' him was laughable.

Miranda looked up at Gordo, she needed help…bad. Her face had now gone completely pale. If she wasn't treated soon, there was no way that she was going to make it.

Gordo was running out of ideas. His best friend was lying on the floor losing more blood every minute, and his girlfriend was in the arms of a psychopath. He now realized he needed a miracle.

And a miracle is what he received.

END CHAP.

A/N: Yes, really short, but the next one will be up within a few minutes. So there. :P hahah.


	18. Where are they?

Chapter 18

It was now 5:00, and Luke had been waiting for 30 minutes. Miranda made him that promise that they would be there at 4:30. And it was half an hour past. It wasn't like her to do that. He knew that something had gone wrong.

He looked around, and there was no evidence of people around. They must have gone to dinner. Soon they would be wondering where 'Luke & his gang' were. He had to find Miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo…and he had to find them fast.

He quickly hid his belongings under some brush, and walked very fast-paced towards the cabin area.

He had to keep quiet, for if any camper heard him. It would just be his luck that they would turn him in.

First he walked to the obvious cabin, their cabin. But of course there was no sign of them there.

So he walked on, and checked every cabin. He finally reached the cabin that mattered, Ethan's cabin. He had ruled out his cabin the entire 10 minutes he had been searching because it was just a single room. And Ethan stayed there, what harm could he do? Right?

But Luke became desperate; dinner was over in less then 35 minutes. He had to find them now. So he figured he would try Ethan's cabin.

When he reached the cabin door, he at first was just going to knock. But then he heard Gordo's voice.

"Look, Ethan you have gone way too far. Please, just let us take Miranda to get some help. No one has to know about this. Please, just let us go."

"Get real Gordon, I'm not that stupid."

Luke was confused…what were they talking about? What did Gordo mean by 'get Miranda help.' Was she okay?

As he was about to open the door, he glanced down at his feet and saw blood gaping out of the crack from under the doorway. Someone had been hurt, and he had a good feeling it was Miranda.

Luke was scared. The most scared that he had ever been in his entire life. Also, he was clueless. Clueless as to what he should do next. How was he going to help them?

Quickly he decided to run back to the brush where his belongings lay. He opened his bag and pulled out a gun. He wasn't sure what he was going to face when he entered that cabin. He had to be ready for whatever might happen. He put the pistol in his jacket, as to hide it so no one could see it. Then he began back to the cabin.

When he reached the door he had never been more nervous in his entire life. But he knew that he had to get to the bottom of the situation.

He reached for the doorknob, and slowly turned it.

END CHAP.

A/N: Again, sorry, for the delay. But I did two chapters today. :D hahh. Please I want some reviews for these. I took time away from studying to write them. So please and thanks.


End file.
